Shinji and Elsa
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Elsa have sex. No story, just lemon.


_**SHINJI AND ELSA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Frozen or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Elsa have sex. No story, just a lemon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari stared into the crystal blue eyes of the incredibly gorgeous young woman in his arms. A blush spread across both their faces as Elsa, queen of Arendelle, moved in close to him, their lips touching softly at first.

Shinji's arms carefully wrapped around her slim and sexy body as her own arms wrapped around his neck. Their eyes closed as their lips caressed and massaged each other passionately.

Shinji could feel the cool icy air that flitted around Elsa like a crisp winter wind, which was only off-set by the reverberating low-energy AT-Field that Shinji was giving off.

Alone in Elsa's bedroom in the Arendelle castle, 22-year old Queen Elsa and her consort, 24-year old Shinji Ikari, were finally alone. And they were going to take advantage of it to the fullest.

Elsa waved her hand and her elegant white and blue dress, made of frost and snow itself, vanished from sight. Shinji gasped as he took in her incredibly sexy nude figure. Slim and athletic, with curvy hips and large, perfectly formed breasts. Her long silver-blond hair had been brushed out and was hanging behind her shoulders, reaching down to the middle of her back.

Shinji just stared at this goddess-made-flesh, before removing his own clothes as well.

Elsa mentally licked her lips as she saw Shinji athletic and lean figure, his wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes staring back at her. He had a few scars on his torso, arms and legs, which he had told her about from his encounters with the wolves of the mountains over the last ten years, but she thought nothing bad about that. His entire physique was healthy and strong, and showed nothing of being undesirable to any woman.

Not that Elsa would let any other woman have him now.

The Queen of Arendelle approached Shinji, her cools hands running up his warm skin as she rested her head against his chest. Shinji embraced the snow queen lovingly as he allowed his body to warm her as best he could.

"We're finally alone." she whispered to him.

"I keep expecting someone to interrupt us at any moment." he whispered back to her.

She laughed a little as he said that.

Pulling away from him for a moment, Elsa threw her hands towards the door, barricading it with a thick wall of ice.

She then did the same to the windows and the balcony door, careful to leave holes open for them to breath.

"If they can get through that, then they deserve to disturb us." she said with a saucy smirk.

Shinji smiled as he scooped Elsa up into his arms, the beautiful women throwing her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately on the lips. He carried her over to the large bed and gently set her down upon it, even as he pulled him down onto herself and the bed.

She pulled her lover onto her body, her arms holding him tight, never giving him a chance to escape, as he positioned himself comfortably on top of her. His hands roamed all over her smooth skin, from her shoulders to her back, her legs spreading wide to accommodate himself between her.

She was already wet with arousal from their kissing and touching, and Shinji could sense that the beautiful queen wanted this as much as he did himself.

"Make me yours, Shinji-kun." she whispered hotly into his ear, using the honorific he had taught her.

"Forever, my Elsa-chan." he whispered back to her, even as his raging member slid neatly into her body, meeting a momentary resistance, before the barrier was pierced.

Elsa screamed out in passion and a little pain, as Shinji claimed her virginity, and she his. Her fingernails gripping the skin of his back with her nails, her slender legs wrapped around his body tightly as she held him close and tight.

Shinji's body responded to her actions, holding her tight and close to him, his skin rubbing against her own, his face buried in her neck and soft hair as he felt closer to her than ever before.

It took only a minute before Elsa relaxed her body, silently telling Shinji that she was ready to continue.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Shinji."

With that he kissed her once again, their tongues touching and wrapping around each other as if to hold the other, like a pair of hands gripped in shaking motion.

Shinji pulled himself back before sliding forward, Elsa gasping in pleasure as she felt him penetrate her body over and over again.

Elsa felt nothing but bliss as Shinji pleasured her body in every way imaginable.

His hot manhood piercing her ever-willing womanhood, his lips kissing her mouth and neck with both passion and sensitivity, his hands caressing her skin in such a way she thought it was a massage.

She felt her body lift off the bed as she found herself in a sitting position, Shinji kneeling on the bed as he continued to thrust in and out of her body, her hair whipping around wildly even as her breasts jiggled and bounced with sensuous rhythm as she moaned and gasped in pleasure she had never known before.

She had already accepted Shinji's love for her, in her heart which made her happier than she had been in years, but now her body was feeling more alive than ever before. Every nerve in her shapely form was energized in a way she could not describe or have ever imagined. Pleasure and joy the likes of which she had never before known took control and held on tight.

If it was at all possible, Elsa was now addicted and hooked on the act of love making, even though this was the first time she and Shinji had made love to each other.

Elsa felt her body move and flail in an uncontrollable way, her orgasm hitting her causing her to shriek out as never before, even as her powers responded in-kind.

Shinji could feel nothing around him but Elsa as he held her close, watching as her powers, which he knew were an extension of her emotions, explode around her, creating nearly a dozen statues of ice and snow.

While Elsa's exhausted body hung limply off of Shinji, the young man carefully slid both himself and his lover beneath the blankets of the bed, all the while he looked at the ice statues that now decorated the room.

Statues that looked like himself and Elsa, in various erotic love-making positions that would have made the Kama Sutra look tame by comparison.

Shinji just smiled, kissing Elsa on the forehead as he snuggled down into the covers of the bed, his beautiful and sexy snow queen resting comfortably and happily against him, her hands and head on his chest, her legs coiled around his as if in a subconscious desire to never let him go.

Not that Shinji minded in the slightest, as he had no intention of leaving her. Ever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Nothing to say. This was just an idea I came up with a while back. I wanted to do a more in-depth story, but ultimately, I just wanted Shinji and Elsa to end up together, happily, and why not throw in a lemon here just to make everyone happy.

There isn't really a story here, but the pair having sex. Sorry if it's a little short. I wrote this up in _less than an hour_.

Everyone enjoy!


End file.
